


Somethin Right With Lois and Clark

by janahjean



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel - Fandom, Superman Returns
Genre: Clois, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: one-shot collections of team #planet adventure counterpart to team #justice stories collection found in "Somethin Wrong with the JL"





	1. Heartbeat

49\. SOMETHING RIGHT WITH LOIS AND CLARK

This is somehow connected to 41-11   
post-bvs??

Title: Heartbeat  
By: janahjeanb

Thump thump

There is something comforting at the sound of a heart beating as Clark made his way across the busy street of a unknown city in a drizzling rain. This particular heart beat he knows is his. He didn’t even look up as people shy away from him in revulsion dressed as he was in half-tattered broken clothes of a homeless.

He only know his name. Nothing else. He woke up four days ago clawing out of the ground. It was only this morning that humane intellect flared and it reconnected his fried synapse. Before that, he remember living more like a rabid, starving scared animal living off from trash to trash.

Thump thump

Save for that sweet calming tone. He truly is alone.

Thump thump

Clark woke up with the sun on his face. Monentarily disoriented, he was staring at a brick wall. He shook his head to wipe off the last remnant of sleep. He neatly folded the newspaper that have become his cot and slowly shuffled his way to a nearby homeless shelter for breakfast. He’s not really hungry but he needs something warm to settle in his stomach. He lazily trace an invisible line with one hand on the building wall as he walked.

Thump thump-thump-thump

Clark was running very fast wondering exactly why he feel the compulsion to claw out of his skin in just that moment. Restless with energy and nowhere for it to release in to, he suddenly scream into the air, causing the passerby around him to scattered in alarm. He push people away as he tried blindly to escape the mass of humanity. He collapse in one of the alley as his knees give out.

Ignoring the smell, he back into the corner of the garbage bin and curled into a ball of quivering mess. 

He fall asleep, lulled once more by the heartbeat. His.

He snapped awake when he heard a scream of terror. His heart practically leaping towards his throat. He stood up and flew up towards the sky with a sonic boom.

Martha Kent was humming as she made apple pies for the ladies of Smallville. She was about to put it out by the window to cool when something move pass her, took a huge chunk of the pie and even before the fork and empty small plate made a dull thud behind her on the table, the door rattled as it close firmly.

Martha absentmindedly rub the pie-stained kiss on her cheek at the wonder of it all.

“Relax,Lo. I got you.” Clark said softly as he catch Lois falling mid-air beside an 80th story building

He listened as Lois’s heartbeat -and therefore kinda his, slow down to a calm beat and he feel like himself at last.

-the end-  
05022017


	2. Chapter 2

Superman needs to Sleep  
By janahjean

It’s been a hell of a week!

(It was actually longer than that, but Lois Lane loves pretending that everything is okay.)

She glare at the phone on her table, and then with impotent fury, she swipe her new phone with her arm and watch it flew off her table, hit the back of her neighbour’s monitor and then fall off the floor with a thud. The best (or worse) about all this, is not once did her colleague reacted to her drama. All of them seeming engrossed in reading their monitor or talking to their phone.

Jimmy who was just fetching papers for Mr. White look around hoping someone could do something decent like pick up Lois’s phone from the floor, but the people either hate Lois or are scared of her as they skirt around the phone as they pass by it to go somewhere else.

Jimmy for the fifth time this week found himself tired and upset that Clark is no longer here to help coaxed Lois from her bad mood. He sucked his breathe praying that this time around, prjoecting Clark’s stellar impression would save him.

“Mr.White, you owe me. You too CK,” he thought as he dump the papers in an empty desk and scooped the phone from the floor and close to his chest.

“JImmy thank you,” Perrty, unbeknowst to the people in the main central floor was looking at them from the window of his office and had catch another manic explosion that Lois was known for in her pre-Clark years. He despair seeing Lois going back to it now that Clark is gone.

Perry decided Lois and he have to talk instead of letting her continue to pretend that this past 2 months where Clark is gone is fine. Because it’s clearly not. 

Lois was glaring at the phone and her glare got transfer to Jimmy when said kid pick her phone from the floor and now was walking towards her with a scared false smile on his face. (it could have been funny on another time) 

“You dropped this,” JImmy said as he hand the phone to Lois.

Lois ignore his hand instead she turned away and pretend nonpplussed as she sip her cup of coffee. “I don’t,” she said in a frighteningly blank tone. “That last call Jimmy was the last of my source of Clark’s whereabout. Mrs.Kent told me in no uncertain term where I can shove my apology.”

Jimmy pretended not to see that a single lone tear slide from Lois’s eyes and dropped down in her cup of coffee. He move away realizing this was too big for him. But maybe not too big for Mr.White.

Later…

Lois was trying to figure out which of the constellation is the big dipper as she lean backward towards the wall as she blow out cigarette smoke in the Daily’s rooftop. She will have hell tomorrow as she ignore Perry’s request to step into his office, instead she said she is meeting a source and made her escape at the stairs and climb on the rooftop. 

“Godarnnit,” she sigh as she stab the stub of her cigar on the bench, grinding it into dust.

A sudden gust of wind blow by then, Lois with heart on her throat was scared. She had drove superman out of his city, and she is experiencing a mix emotion of happiness and annoyance to hear the familiar sound of her superhero. Only to look uo and her heart break to see a different spandex- clad red wearing dude in front of her. 

(it’s been five months since she had last talk face to face with Superman. She was angry that he had obeyed her request to stay away from her)

“Stay out of Metropolis,” she said wearily at Flash. She was suddenly sick of superheroes in general.

Flash gulped. “Actually I just came to talk to you.”

Lois was not impressed.

Flash hate that he lost a bet and talk to this lady. “The Justice League need your help.”

“No.”

The next day …

Lois thinking she was all alone in her apartment after drinking herself to a stupor, crawled her way towards the kitchen, thinking a glass of water would do her good. Thank god it was a Saturday.

She was crawling and meet a pair of black boots and pants in her kitchen. Her mind is still a mush and without thinking about it, she went around it to get to her ref.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Batman was amused and exasperated as he yanked Lois out from the floor and practically toss her at her kitchen chair.  
“Water,” she whined as she grabbed her parched throat.

Batman filled a glass of lukewarm water and give it to her. 

Lois drink her fll and suddenly invigorated, glare at Batman.”that was a no earlier. I mean last night.”

“I could give you Clark Kent.”

Lois was very much eager afterwards. If she gets a chance to say sorry at Clark, she’ll take it. Batman was the world’s greatest detective after all.

She was very much confident she could accomplished the mission that very night but to ber dismay, the justice league want to help too.

***

Superman, face as perfect and as beautiful as marble (and equally as cold) was staring out at the planet below him. He have his arms crossed across his chest. And he was still as a statue. It had been a trying two months for him, his humane side was hurt and had hide beneath his kryptonian’s psyche to lick and hopefully heal from wounds. In the meantime, he still have a job to do and so he still goes on rescues albeit as efficient and as silent as an automaton.

Nightmares have plagued him. Evey time he close his eyes, he dream of all his rescues and the failed ones where the dead accuse him of failure. it was the success that hurts the most though.

The lucky ones have her face. 

After the cruel parting shots Lois give him- superman that is- five months ago, he thought he can still go on because Lois still have Clark. But two months ago … he squeeze his eyes, raw anguish contort his face before his Kryptonian side chided and scold him and take a very tight reign of his emotion. 

A Kryptonian look down on Earth. He tilt his head on one side when he hear someone calling him.

It was a blank alien in cape who had the power to fly who dropped down on Earth’s atmosphere.

***

Batman’s request was bit odd and simple enough. He wants her to give Superman just one night of a full 8 hour rest.

“What?” Lois gave out a snort of disbelief. 

Batman give a half-shrug. “You haven’t seen him in months, Lane. trust me, he needs it.”

Lois chewed her lower lips. Her reporter’s instinct screaming at her that the great Batman was worried despite his almost languid drawl.

Batman stand up abruptly and went to the window. “I have to go. I’ll let the team know that you are in.” he said as he open the window and aim a grapnel gun on the next building. Then he vanished.

Lois belatedly realize how a bad host she was and run screaming towards the window. “Hey would you like to have a cup of coffee?”

***

That night …

Lois rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic show of support of Superman’s friends and she couldn’t believe how 100% sure they are that Lois can deliver her promise. They would drop by her apartment at the window or door by two’s or alone and give her stories and something to remind Superman that they miss the old hero.

She waded towards the only empty spot on her bed and after making herself comfortable. She reached out a hand on the wristwatch she borrowed from Jimmy and holding her breathe she press the SOS call for Superman.

“Show time,” she thought as she put her hands back to the book she pretend to be reading.

***

Superman flew inside Lois’s apartment not bothering to knock especially when he hear the call of the watch. He was floating towards the bedroom, not knowing that he was trailing a bite of frost on Lois’s furnitures in his wake.

Lois pretended to be absorb in reading a bedtime stories collection book while studying Superman who had stopped abruptly in the doorway. Her heart sank at the realization that Batman had a valid reason for worry.

Superman’s beauty was always outworldly but his beauty haven’t been as cold and as alien as the un-animated chunk of ice that his face now shows. He was that remote, not even bothering to blink or breathe by the looks of it.

Lois white-knuckled grip tighten, “Take the bait,” she screamed at the alien. Her stomach churning. An hour ago she was worried about failure but now seeing how strange Superman is, she starts worrying about success.

She grope for the knife under her pillow and pat it in reassurance. 

Superman continued to look blankly at the image of Lois in bed. safe.Safe! He should go back and do his evening patrol. 

He remember he is not welcome here.

(Both are good at pretending. Lois keep sneaking glances at Superman while pretending to be unaware of his presence. Superman pretended he have the power of invinsibility)

But then, Lois yawned and she turn into a pretty color of red out of mortification and she turned into the next page of the book hastily. Her locks of brunette curls hiding some glimpse of her rosy cheeks. 

Superman’s cold-wrapped heart melted a bit and he crossed the threshold that seperate the bed from the living room with his red boots touching the floor without conscious though.

Superman acted like a scared filly as he skirt closer at the edge of Lois’s periphery. He was getting curious what was in the book that caught and hold Lois’s attention. He made it finally and his leg touch the bed.

Lois ended up absorb in the book when a particular story genuinely grab her imagination. She got fed up with Superman’s solid impersonation of a statue after an hour of him *looming* and so her mind decided to ignore Superman and associate him as one of Lois’s wallpaper instead.

With a sigh, Superman’s weight sank into bed. He lean over and take a peek on Lois’s shoulder to read a paragraph or two and since he didn’t know the start of the story, had promptly lose battle with consciousness and sank finally into restful slumber.

Lois sigh happily at the ending of the story and yank her nightstand light off.

The story was really good. She remind herself to mention it with Clark one of this days. She’s confident Batman will deliver his promise.

-the end-

P.s.s

Lois woke up the next day and open her eyes to find herself staring at Clark in restful slumber. Clark without glasses.

Batman was amazing in fulfilling his promise.

02222018 im playing seven knights again hehehe. Add me in asia server: pingguin

Had been depressed this past months. And im so getting sick of doing store duty between 11 to 120 pm and then from 5-7 pm. Wtf i mean i have graveyard shift from 11 to 7pm as well

Cant wait for a new phone this weekend or monday,

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of _____ , ___ and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Matls:  
> Starmobile playfive androidm phone  
> Google doc  
> Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70


End file.
